Kion: Following in the paw prints of Grand Uncle Scar
by Evil Fanfiction Writer
Summary: credit for the story and the cover goes to StefyC97 for allowing me to do a fanfiction of his DeviantArt comic pic .:TLK:. The Snap Disclaimer: I do not The Lion King, Lion Guard, or the Inspiration for the plot, Disney owns the lion king and lion guard. The Inspiration and Coverart goes to StefyC97 on DeviantArt. Thank you StefyC97 for letting me write a story on your fanart: .:TL


**credit for the story and the cover goes to StefyC97 for allowing me to do a fanfiction of his DeviantArt comic pic .:TLK:. The Snap Disclaimer: I do not The Lion King, Lion Guard, or the Inspiration for the plot, Disney owns the lion king and lion guard. The Inspiration and Coverart goes to StefyC97 on DeviantArt. Thank you StefyC97 for letting me write a story on your fanart: .:TLK:. The Snap. **

* * *

_**Noone's POV:  
**_

"I've found him, your highness! Kion is over here!" Said Zazu "See, Dad? What did I tell you?" Said Kiara. "Thank you, Kiara. You and Tiifu go and track the gazelle. I need to talk to Kion. Alone." Said Simba. "Yes, Dad." Said Kiara as she and Tiifu left to track the gazelle. "Thank you, princess." Said Simba. "Dad! Am I glad to see you! I'm not sure why, but when I tried to..." Said Kion. "Kion, Kiara tells me you've asked Bunga to Join the Lion Guard." Said Simba. "Hey..." Said Bunga. "Is this true?" Asked Simba.

"Well yeah. I was just talking to all my friends about it." Said Kion. "Your friends?" Asked Simba getting angry. "I asked you to assemble the new Lion Guard. Instead, you're just playing with your friends?" "I'm not playing, Dad. My friends are the new Lion Guard. Fuli is the fastest. Beshte is the strongest. Ono is the Keenest of sight. And bravest, it's Bunga." Said Kion in pride. "Kion, the Lion Guard has always been made of lions. Do you really think a Lion Guard with only one lion can protect the Pride Lands?" Said Simba getting angrier.

"Well, actually..." Said Kion. "Son, listen. The Lion Guard isn't a game you play with your friends. It's real. The Circle of Life, And your life, will depend on who's on your team. Please, Kion. There are plenty of good lions for the Guard. I need you to take your new responsibility seriously. Just as Kiara takes hers" Said Simba before starting to leave Kion alone. "BUT I DO TAKE IT SERIOUSLY!" Yelled Kion in both frustration and anger. Simba froze in place before turn back around to face Kion.

"Kion! Since you can't take your responsibility seriously like I told you. You are now grounded and are to return to the den and stay there until tomorrow. Once tomorrow arrives you are to choose members of the Guard from our pride. Until the new Guard is assembled I will be the one protecting Pride Lands from harm. Zazu, take Kion home." Said Simba. "Yes, sire!" Said Zazu as he leads Kion back to Pride Rock

"As for you four... you are to return back to your homes. And I don't want you to be seeing Kion anymore, mainly you Bunga as you are a bad influence on my son. Timon and Pumba will be informed that you are not to be on the Lion Guard." Said Simba before going on patrol.

* * *

**_{Time skip to later that night after Simba chased Janja and his hyenas off.}_**

**_(Priderock)_**

'Really? Not lions? Stupid!' Thought Kion. "I'm Daddy's Favorite! You can't even do your job right! I'm the best!" Said Kiara bragging to Kion about getting grounded. "Kiara?" Asked Kion. "Yes, Kion?" Asked Kiara before becoming terrified from seeing her brother Kion enraged. "Hey look at me! I'm Daddy's precious little girl, I can do whatever I want whenever I want, just as long as I'm doing as daddy asks because I'm perfect!" Mocked Kion. Kiara suddenly got mad.

"At least I do what Daddy says instead of playing around with the wrong kind of friends." Remarked Kiara. "Well, I'm glad i'm nothing like you in personality and choice of friends because if I did, I would be nothing but a spoiled, stuck up, snobbish prince. Oh, and one more thing. You are just like Scar." Said Kion. "Says the prince let his friends become a bad influence on him." Said Kiara.

"Sorry, 'princess' but you need to take a reality check and look at your reflection. Maybe then, you would realize that Zuri and Tiifu have a bad influence on you." Said Kion before trying to go to sleep.

* * *

**_{1 hour time skip}_**

Kion was still trying to go to sleep when he heard Simba and Nala talking. "He's worse then Kiara. Kopa was more mature than Kion. Before he was killed by that lioness that you said joined the pride after Scar became king. The same one who turned half the pride against us just like her sister. Though I miss Chaka and Shani aswell. I remember Bianca, Nunka, and shetani. Nunka, Shetani, Chaka, Kopa, and Shani, were all killed by Zira, Nunka and Shetani's aunt. She said I couldn't be king. That Scar chose her son Kovu to be King. I also remember Zira's other children Nuka and Vitani, though Zira's banishment was a year before Kiara was born. I just hope he makes a good decision tomorrow morning." Said Simba. "I hope so too." Said Nala.

* * *

**_{the morning after}_**

**_Kion's POV":_**

I walked to up the four lions cubs who I knew were equal to Beshte, Fuli, Ono, and Bunga. The bravest lion in the pride had skin like Bunga, yet unlike Bunga, we were smart and more civilized as far as my knowledge was. The keenest Lion I knew in the pride was able to see from pride rock to anywhere in the outlands. the Strongest lion in the pride was immune to pain plus wad thick skin that was pretty much in penetrable, the fastest lion in the pride was Fuli's most hated rival... they equalled in speed.

Their names are Ustadi(meaning: Ability, capability, competence, craftiness, cunning, dexterity, expert knowledge, expertise, skill, study in Swahili), Mfichaji(meaning: crafty person, sly person, reserved person, and secretive person in Swahili), Limuko(meaning: Cunning, craftiness, deceit in Swahili), And Mjanja(Meaning: Cheat, clever person, cunning person, deceiver, rogue, shred person, sly person, swindler, tricky person, clever in Swahili).

But there was one more lion I wanted to add to the lion guard. "It's time. I'm ready to protect the Pride Lands and the circle of life." I said and as if on cue the mark of the Guard appeared on my shoulder. I walked up to the lions I selected for the guard. I went to the four lions I chose to join the guard saving the 5th lion for The Guard as a surprise. I walked to Ustadi, Mfichaji, Limuko, and Mjanja approaching them one by one correctly assigning them their position on the guard.

"Ustadi... you are the Bravest, Mfichaji... you are the strongest, Mjanja... you are fastest, Limuka... you are the keenest of sight..." I said before acting as in finished to which my new friends seemed to know I wasn't finished but did nothing to suggest suspiciously. "Great now that we have the new lion guard I believe it is time for a celebra-" Started Simba only to be interrupted by me.

This surprised everyone excluded the current guard member as they pretended to be surprised. "And Kiara, you are the second fiercest in the Pride Lands, co-leader of the Lion Guard, and 2nd in command expect to me as my order will overrule yours. and with this said we both will carry roar of the elders." I Said before removing my paw from my sister's shoulder as the mark of the Guard appeared on her shoulder.

"Kion you do realise now Kiara will not be able to attend her lessons of being trained as the future queen." Said Simba not happy about Kion breaking tradition. Kiara used the roar of the elders at the same time as me causing the roar of the elders to collide in a battle for dominance. we both stopped at the same time.

* * *

**Read and review. Chapter 2 will be a rewrite of never judge a hyena by its spots while following in plotline. Give me some ideas and thoughts on how the events should play out. Oh, and before i forget... Bunga, Beshte, Fuli, and Ono will still make reappearances. **


End file.
